1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED) die packages and methods for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Starting with the mass production of white-light LEDs in 1996 by Nichia Corporation, LED manufacturers worldwide have focused their research and development efforts on white-light LEDs. So far, the white-light LED products available in the market normally have a structure based on those developed by Nichia Corporation. However, those conventional white-light LED products possess significant drawbacks as described in R.O.C. Patent Application No. 097146076 filed by the common applicants of this application.
The invention overcomes the conventional drawbacks by providing new white-light LED packages which differs from those developed by Nichia Corporation in terms of structural arrangement.